Behind The Clip
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Once upon a time, I fell in love with a person who didn't love me back. For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V


Semua novel, komik, cerpen, hingga film yang pernah kubaca dan kutonton selalu bertema cinta. Cinta berlapis komedi, tragedi, sampai fantasi. Sebagian berakhir bahagia, sebagian berakhir dengan tragis. Ada yang menikah dan bahagia hingga akhir hayat, ada yang bahkan baru bisa bersatu kala dikebumikan bersebelahan. Tapi tetap saja, itu cinta.

Dengan semua hal cinta-cintaan itu, kalian pasti berpikir aku adalah jenis cewek romantis melankolis yang mendamba pangeran ber-BMW putih. Atau minimal berpedoman bahwa cinta haruslah dikejar meski ke ujung dunia.

Yah. Kalau begitu, kalian salah.

 _Because, once upon a time ..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Behind the Clip**

CherryMintAzzule  
 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

#50—Once upon a time, I fell in love with a person who didn't love me back. The end.  
 **Best SasuSaku AU for Fiction**

 **Rate T  
** Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.

 **(Once upon a time, I fell in love with a person who didn't love me back. Or ... I thought so.)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura!"

Aduh. Kenapa pagi-pagi begini Ino sudah muncul sih?!

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Si cantik anak pemilik toko bunga itu duduk di hadapanku seraya melempar rambut pirang panjangnya ke belakang. "Serius, Sakura. Bicara!"

Sedetik lamanya aku menatap manik mata sewarna batu _aquamarine_ yang memantulkan wajah malasku. Apa benar dia adalah sahabatku sejak aku masih mengoleksi serial cantik yang keluar tiap bulan? Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa kalau aku baru operasi amandel dua hari lalu makanya tidak bisa bicara apa-apa?

Dengan kesal kukeluarkan buku dan menulis besar-besar di atas kertasnya yang putih.

 **Aku baru operasi amandel, Ino. Jangan buat tenggorokanku berdarah dengan memaksaku meladeni ucapanmu.**

"Astaga. Aku lupa!" Ino menepuk dahinya lantas memberi satu senyuman permohonan maaf. Aku meniru senyumannya dengan ekspresi meremehkan yang dibuat-buat.

"Oke. Jangan coba rusak _mood_ ku dengan wajah jelekmu. Aku sengaja datang pagi karena ingin memberitahukan berita bagus!" Ia sibuk sendiri menggeledah tasnya dan menarik dua lembar tiket. "Ini tiket festival jurusan musik yang kudapat dari Sai. Acaranya akhir minggu ini. Ikut, yuk!"

Sai adalah pacar Ino sejak mereka dibulli di hadapan ratusan siswa saat ospek universitas. Si manis berkulit pucat itu dipaksa mengarang lagu di tempat dalam rangka pura-pura menembak Ino yang kena hukum gara-gara memakai _make up_. Meski suaranya fals dengan vibrasi di luar batas kewajaran akibat gugup, ditambah lirik lagu yang aneh dan sangat picisan, Sai menunaikan hukumannya dengan gagah berani. Siapa yang duga kalau Ino malah menerima pernyataan cinta pura-pura itu dan hubungan mereka berlanjut sampai sekarang.

 **Pameran fotografi tinggal sebulan lagi. Aku perlu semedi untuk mencari inspirasi.**

Ino membaca tulisanku dengan alis yang perlahan mengerut dalam. "Itu 'kan masih sebulan lagi! Dan kau 'kan selalu punya banyak inspirasi! Pokoknya kau harus ikut!"

Akhirnya, muncul juga sifat _himedere_ nya.

 **Pergi dengan Temari saja. Atau Hinata. Atau Tenten. Atau Matsuri.**

"Tidak mauuuu! Sai sudah susah-payah mendapatkan tiket ini! Aku ingin datang dan melihat Uchiha Sasuke dan TakaTsuba! Makanya kumohon, Sakura! Temani aku ke sana yaaaa!" Ino mulai mengguncang lenganku. Aku harus mendorong jidatnya dengan ujung pulpen supaya ia mau melepaskan tangannya.

 **Teganya kau bilang mau melihat lelaki lain menggunakan tiket hasil jerih payah pacarmu!**

"Aku cuma mau melihat saja! Bukannya menggoda mereka. Lagipula, ini Sasuke loh, Sakura! TakaTsuba loh! Produser musik dari _major label_ saja datang untuk menonton mereka!"

 **Datang pun akan percuma. Mana seru tidak ikut teriak? Masa' teriakanku diganti dengan tulisan?**

Bertepatan dengan selesainya aku menulis kalimat barusan, ponselku berdering.

"Siapa?" Ino bertanya. Kalimat bujukannya yang lain terhapus rasa penasaran. Aku mengacungkan ponselku di depan hidungnya. Nama 'Konan- _Senpai_ ' berkedip-kedip di layar ponselku. Namun, karena tidak bisa bicara, aku memilih memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mengirimi seniorku di jurusan seni rupa itu sebuah pesan.

Tanpa menunggu balasan, cepat-cepat kusandang tas kecil milikku, tidak lupa mengalungkan kamera SLR yang selalu menemaniku ke mana-mana. Jika Konan- _Senpai_ yang menghubungi, pasti ada hubungannya dengan pameran.

"Mau ke mana? Jangan pergi dulu!" Ino menarik tali tasku, nyaris membuatku jatuh terjengkang. Untung saja taman kampus masih sepi dan aku sedang tidak bisa teriak. Kalau tidak, aku bisa menjadi obyek tatapan seisi taman berkat jeritan melengking yang selalu tak sengaja kukeluarkan saat terkejut.

Kepalang sudah membereskan buku dan pulpen, aku hanya memeragakan gerakan **jangan-tarik-tarik!-aku-sibuk-mau-pergi-** ** _baka_** **!** dengan mulut megap-megap tanpa suara.

"Ish! Ya sudah. Pokoknya kau ikut denganku akhir minggu nanti!" teriak Ino sebelum benar-benar melepaskan tali tasku.

Aku cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan menggoyangkan jari telunjukku di depannya.

* * *

Ah. Maaf-maaf. Sampai di mana tadi? Eh, sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya?

Baiklah.

Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan fotografi. Tujuan hidupku yang paling dekat sekarang adalah mendapatkan beasiswa S2 ke Amegakure. Karena itu, aku begitu serius mempersiapkan pameran mendatang yang akan menyumbangkan kredit nilai terbesar dalam aplikasi permohonan beasiswa yang kuajukan.

Kalian belum tahu, tapi aku kuliah di Konoha Art University yang merupakan universitas berkaliber tinggi. Sainganku dalam memperebutkan beasiswa adalah mereka yang lulus ujian masuk dengan perbandingan 1:120.000.

Di sini, bakat adalah batu mentah yang belum diasah. Materi pendukung lain adalah kerja keras, tekad, dan rasa percaya diri. Untuk bakat, jujur saja aku tidak punya. Lebih seperti beruntung dibandingkan berbakat. Contohnya, beruntung saja aku berhasil mencapai puncak gunung saat matahari terbit dengan indahnya, beruntung saja langit cerah saat Komet Halley melintas, beruntung saja aku melihat hal-hal yang terlewatkan oleh orang lain. Untuk kerja keras dan tekad, aku berani beradu sebab mentalku sudah diuji dengan menjadi satu dari dua ratus mahasiswi jurusan fotografi yang didominasi pria. Sedangkan untuk kepercayaan diri, yah, untuk yang satu itu diluar kendaliku.

Karena, kalau saja aku memiliki lebih banyak kepercayaan diri, pasti tidak seperti ini ceritanya.

* * *

"Cinta itu ... apa?" Ino membaca lamat-lamat tulisan di atas bukuku. Seperti biasa, kami bertemu di taman kampus. Tempat terdekat dari gedung jurusanku juga jurusannya—desain—untuk makan siang bersama.

Aku membaca tulisanku sendiri dan menghela napas. Pagi tadi, Konan- _Senpai_ baru memberitahu tema pamerannya. Dari sekian banyak tema, kenapa harus cinta, sih? Meskipun bacaanku tentang cinta-cintaan, pemahamanku sendiri nihil.

"Itulah mengapa kusuruh kau cari pacar sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Sekarang, kau bahkan tidak bisa, 'kan, mendefinisikan hal sederhana seperti 'suka'?"

 _What the ..._

Menurutku, tidak ada hal yang sederhana jika itu sudah menyangkut cinta. Karena itu, aku sangat sulit untuk memahaminya. Bagaimana bisa Ino bilang kalau itu hal yang sederhana?

 **Bantu aku, kutemani kau.**

Oke, cukup. Materi yang sudah kusiapkan jauh-jauh hari sama sekali tidak ada yang mendekati temanya. Terkutuklah aturan yang menyaratkan batas waktunya hanya satu bulan sejak tema diumumkan. Kalau begini, semedi di puncak gunung juga tidak akan memberi pencerahan.

"Jadi, kamu setuju ikut denganku ke festival musik?" Mata Ino berbinar-binar.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku pun mengangguk dengan pasrahnya.

"Yeaaay!" Ino melompat ke sampingku dan memelukku erat. "Kujamin kau akan senang! Sasuke itu ganteng sekali loh! Kyaaa!"

Sai, kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah padamu?

* * *

Mahasiswa tingkat akhir sepertiku punya banyak waktu luang. Karena itu, aku mengambil kerja sambilan di sebuah _konbini_ dekat taman kota. _Shift_ kerjaku adalah dari jam 3 sore sampai 9 malam. Sambil menunggui meja kasir, aku sering menatap ke luar kaca, melihat anak-anak bersama ibunya bermain di taman. Saat hari beranjak malam, taman itu akan ganti dipenuhi pasangan-pasangan yang duduk berdua-dua di setiap sudut taman.

Hari ini hanya ada aku yang berjaga karena pegawai yang lainnya sedang sakit. Aku sudah menyiapkan papan tulis kecil untuk memberitahukan kalau aku sedang tidak bisa bicara. Pasti akan sangat lucu sekali nanti.

Tapi syukurlah, hari ini lebih sepi dari biasanya. Aku bisa puas-puas menatap taman di luar. Taman itu tempat yang menyenangkan sekali. Ada banyak kursi besi di bawah pohon-pohon rimbun. Satu sisinya khusus dijadikan area bermain anak-anak sementara sisi yang lain dijadikan area terbuka tempat orang-orang bisa beraktivitas sesuka mereka, bahkan meluncur di atas sepatu roda.

Kedengaran menyenangkan, bukan? Tentu saja. Tapi, bukan itu alasanku menyukainya. Alasan sebenarnya aku menyukai tempat itu adalah karena di sana aku bertemu dengan _nya._

Saat kusebut ' _nya_ ', yang kumaksud memang orang yang kusukai. Hanya saja, aku sudah tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Alasannya? Ada banyak sih. Tapi yang paling berpengaruh adalah rasa percaya diriku yang kurang. Aku tidak percaya diri untuk menemuinya.

Bunyi lonceng kecil akibat pintu _konbini_ yang didorong menyelamatkanku dari kenangan menyedihkan itu. Aku segera membungkuk menyambut mereka, minus teriakan ' _irassaimase!'_ yang biasanya kuserukan. Ketika aku menegakkan tubuhku kembali, aku tahu aku harusnya segera mengirimi Ino pesan.

Mereka adalah TakaTsuba. Band yang dibentuk mahasiswa jurusan seni musik yang dipuja-puja banyak orang termasuk Ino. Siang tadi, aku harus mendengarkan segala ocehannya tentang TakaTsuba. TakaTsuba inilah, itulah. Terutama personil yang masuk ke _konbini_ paling terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku memang orang yang beruntung.

"Pelayan, aku minta rokok yang ada di belakangmu, satu."

Pria bergigi runcing yang barusan bicara padaku adalah Hoshizaki Suigetsu. Dia adalah vokalis sekaligus gitaris TakaTsuba. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu dibiarkan terurai. Ia agak mirip Sai yang suka tersenyum, hanya saja senyumnya menyeramkan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan merokok lagi! Kau harus menjaga suaramu!"

Kotak rokok yang ada di tanganku direbut oleh seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkaca mata. Menurut cerita Ino, wanita ini adalah satu-satunya personel wanita di TakaTsuba. Namanya adalah Karin, dia _keyboardist_ sekaligus manajer TakaTsuba. Pantas saja dia galak sekali.

"Aku cuma merokok sedikit, Nenek Lampir!"

"Apa kau bilang? Mau kukurangi uang bagianmu?!"

"Kau pikir siapa yang bernyanyi?!" Suigetsu menyambar rokok dari tangan Karin dan berlalu menuju rak makanan ringan.

"Hei! Mau ke mana kau?!" Karin mengikuti Suigetsu dan mereka adu mulut di ujung lorong.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam di balik meja kasir, sama seperti dua personil TakaTsuba yang lainnya, Juugo dan Sasuke. Si tinggi besar berambut _orange_ itu kemudian mengambil keranjang belanjaan tanpa bicara apa-apa dan menghilang di antara rak-rak tinggi. Akhirnya, tinggallah Uchiha Sasuke yang cuma berdiri diam di tempatnya.

Aku bisa mendengar Suigetsu dan Karin yang ribut semakin keras. Kalau saja aku bisa bicara, aku sudah mengomeli mereka. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Belum ada pelanggan lain yang datang jadi akan kubiarkan saja.

Sambil menunggui mereka selesai, aku merapikan sedikit mejaku. Ada novel cinta yang tadi sempat kubaca. Dalam usahaku mencari pencerahan tentang cinta, yang ada aku malah terbawa perasaan pada nasib tokoh perempuan yang divonis mengidap kanker tepat sebulan sebelum hari pernikahannya. Cinta dan kanker memang jarang akur.

Baru kusadari kalau Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya, mata hitamnya yang kelam tertuju padaku. Aku balas menatapnya dengan alis dinaikkan.

 **Ada yang bisa kubantu?** Tulisku di atas papan tulis. Sasuke memicingkan sedikit matanya dan mendekat satu langkah ke meja kasir.

"Kenapa dengan suaramu?" tanyanya dengan nada suaranya yang dingin.

Aku menghapus kalimat sebelumnya dan menulis lagi. Sempat terhenti karena suara barang-barang yang jatuh dari arah Suigetsu dan Karin berada.

 **Operasi amandel. Tidak boleh bicara.**

Supaya terlihat lebih ramah, aku menambahkan senyuman tipis.

"PERGI AH!"

"KAUUU ...!"

 **Bruk.**

 **Bruk.**

 **Bruk.**

Oke, aku harus menghentikan mereka. Aku mengangguk sedikit pada Sasuke sebelum bergegas ke tempat Suigetsu dan Karin. Kulihat Juugo juga ada di sana, memunguti benda-benda yang tadi berjatuhan sementara pelakunya sendiri masih asyik adu mulut.

 **Tolong jaga sikap Anda—** tulisku besar-besar di atas papan yang kubawa. Tapi percuma, mereka tidak melirik apalagi membacanya. Kuhentakkan kakiku dua kali, dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Juugo yang sedang memungut bungkusan _snack_ , melirikku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sudah kubilang, suaramu itu harus dijaga! Jangan makan banyak _snack_ seperti ini!" Karin merampas _snack_ yang ada dalam pelukan Suigetsu. Bertambah lagi tugas Juugo karena _snack_ itu jatuh akibat perebutan keduanya.

"Kau cerewet sekali! Pusing aku mendengarkan ocehanmu!"

"Ka—"

" **Hentikan**."

Suigetsu dan Karin membeku, mata mereka membelalak horor menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangku. Wajahnya yang datar terlihat jauh lebih menakutkan karena aura pekat yang menguar darinya.

"Letakkan semua _snack_ itu," titahnya mutlak. Meski masih saling melempar tatapan sengit dan curi-curi kesempatan menginjak kaki satu sama lain, Suigetsu dan Karin menuruti Sasuke. "Kembali ke mobil," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Sasuke ...!" Keduanya langsung merengek. Tapi, satu delikan dari _bassist_ TakaTsuba itu dan masalah terselesaikan. Suigetsu dan Karin kembali ke mobil sedangkan aku menghitung belanjaan dari keranjang Juugo.

"Maaf untuk yang barusan." Juugo memberikan satu tatapan permohonan maaf seraya sedikit membungkuk. Aku cuma bisa tersenyum. Di belakangnya, Sasuke sedang mengambil sekaleng kopi dari lemari pendingin.

Aku menyorongkan plastik belanjaan milik Juugo. Karena tidak bisa bicara, aku memberinya isyarat untuk melihat sendiri jumlah uang yang harus dibayarnya. Juugo tidak paham maksudku hingga tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dan menepuk bahunya.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku yang bayar," katanya sambil meletakkan kaleng kopi yang diambilnya. Ia lantas menatap ke arahku, "Gabungkan ke daftar tadi."

Aku melakukan seperti yang diminta sementara Juugo pergi dengan plastik belanjaan yang penuh. Sekilas aku menatap bahu lebar _drummer_ TakaTsuba itu. Seperti yang diceritakan Ino, dia jenis orang yang kalem.

"Hei ... hei! Ini uangnya!"

Bahuku terlonjak saat Sasuke memukulkan telapak tangannya ke atas meja kasir. Sekarang tatapan yang ia gunakan pada Suigetsu dan Karin tertuju padaku. Salahku juga sudah melamun tadi.

Tidak mau membuatnya marah— _mood_ nya jelek sekali sepertinya—aku cepat-cepat memberikan kembalian dan membungkuk memberi salam. Ketika aku menegakkan tubuhku lagi, dia sudah tidak ada di hadapanku.

* * *

"Kau harus buat karya yang menyentuh, Sakura. Contohnya, foto istri tentara yang menunggu kepulangan suaminya atau kakek nenek yang duduk bergandengan tangan di kursi taman. Sesuatu yang memancing haru!" ujar Ino berapi-api keesokan harinya di kursi taman kampus favorit kami. Aku yang malam sebelumnya begadang menamatkan novel tragis tentang pengantin wanita yang mati dalam gaun pernikahannya, hanya bisa menanggapi Ino dengan wajah mengantuk.

Lagipula, cari di mana tentara dan istrinya itu? Konoha adalah negara yang damai. Perang kelima negara sudah berhenti dari puluhan tahun lalu.

 **Berikan ide yang lebih mudah diwujudkan, Ino.**

Ino berdecak kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sejak tadi idenya selalu kutolak karena tidak cukup bagus menurutku. Beberapa ide di antaranya bahkan benar-benar membingungkan. Yah. Meski idenya aneh, setidaknya dia benar-benar berniat membantuku.

"Ino! Sakura!"

Suara feminim yang lembut dan aroma bunga lavender yang tercium samar-samar menandakan kehadiran primadona dari fakultas musik jurusan biola—Hyuuga Hinata. Mahasiswi cantik bermata meneduhkan itu melambai ke arah kami berdua.

"Hei! Ke mana saja kau? Setiap kali diajak _hang out_ , pasti selalu sibuk!" Ino berdiri dan memberikan pelukan singkat pada Hinata.

Hinata duduk di depan kami. Pipinya yang sehalus porselen tampak merona kemerahan. Matanya juga berbinar-binar. Tunggu. Apa itu hanya halusinasiku atau dia memang terlihat berbeda? Yah, entah apa yang berbeda, tapi pokoknya berbeda!

"Tunggu dulu, ada apa dengan senyuman manis itu?" Rupanya bukan sekedar halusinasiku. Ino juga menyadari bahwa senyuman Hinata berbeda kali ini. "Apa ada hal baik yang terjadi?"

"Ummh ... itu ..." Senyuman itu menjadi semakin lebar dan pipinya sudah semerah apel ranum. Jelas ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Oh! Oh! Aku tahu!" Ino bertepuk keras dan mengacungkan jarinya. "Pasti ini tentang anak jurusan seni tari modern itu 'kan?"

 **Siapa?**

" _Geez_ , Sakura!" Ino memutar bola matanya kesal. "Sebulan lalu 'kan sudah pernah kukenalkan. Dia teman Sai. Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Masa' kau tidak ingat, sih?"

Aku mengerutkan alis, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

 **Yang pirang itu?**

"Iya! Yang pirang dan bermata biru itu!" Ino menyahut cepat sebelum kembali menatap Hinata. "Bagaimana? Kalian sudah jadian?"

 **Jadian? Dengan orang seberisik itu?**

Wajar aku ragu. Hinata adalah sosok paling lembut yang pernah kutemui. Sedangkan Naruto adalah orang paling hiperaktif yang pernah kutemui. Memang sih, di novel-novel yang sering kubaca, dua orang yang berbeda selalu berakhir bersama-sama. Tapi, itu kan cuma fiksi.

"Ti-tidak seperti itu kok ..."Hinata tertunduk dalam sambil memainkan jarinya. Lihat 'kan? Dia sangat manis. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka berdua bersama. Apalagi seingatku, Naruto punya 'senyuman serigala' yang menjadi ciri lelaki buaya. Abaikan mengapa serigala dan buaya bisa dikaitkan.

 ** _No offense,_** **tapi aku lebih memilih kau menjomblo daripada pacaran dengan Naruto.**

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau jomblo sendirian!" Ino menoyor kepalaku sebelum kembali menatap Hinata. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah pernah kencan?"

Ditanyai seperti itu, bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah tertunduk makin dalam. Perilakunya yang seperti ini biasanya menandakan ada hal yang memalukan telah terjadi. _Fix._ Ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ mengajakku nonton konser akhir minggu ini," jawab Hinata akhirnya.

"Oh ya? Konser siapa?" tanya Ino semangat.

"Ta-TakaTsuba. Di-dia bilang anggota TakaTsuba adalah temannya."

Tak ada sedetik, nona berambut pirang di sebelahku langsung melonjak di kursinya.

"Kau harus pergi! Pokoknya harus! Aku dan Sakura juga akan pergi! Ini akan seru sekali!" Ino menangkap kedua tangan Hinata dan mengayunkannya dengan gemas dan penuh kegembiraan hingga mengabaikan protes dariku lewat tatapan mata.

 **Tidak. Aku tidak ikut.**

"Apa-apaan?" Ino menuding tulisanku. "Berani tidak datang, aku tidak akan membantumu dengan proyekmu itu!"

 **Bantuanmu juga tidak banyak membantu, tuh.**

"Sakuraaaa!"

Mulutku terbuka tapi tak ada suara yang keluar saat Ino dengan membabi-buta mengempit leherku dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Dalam usahaku menghirup udara ditengah empitan yang membuatku sesak itu, Hinata menjadi penyelamat dengan membujuk Ino untuk melepaskanku.

"Memangnya ada proyek apa?" setelah suasana kembali normal—dan aku pindah duduk di sebelah Hinata—, Hinata menatap kami berdua dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sakura mau ada pameran. Temanya cinta dan diadakan sebulan lagi." Ino yang menjawab. "Perjanjiannya, aku membantunya dan dia menemaniku ke konser."

 **Dia sebenarnya tidak membantu apa-apa.**

"Sakura!"

 **Baik-baik. Aku akan ikut.**

Wajah Ino berubah cerah seketika—

 **Tapi dengan satu syarat.**

—sebelum menjambak rambutku gemas untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, aku sudah bisa bicara lebih leluasa meski makananku masih terbatas pada biskuit bayi, susu, dan es krim lembut. Tapi, untuk berjaga-jaga, kusiapkan saja papan kecil di meja kasir.

Aku duduk dan meluruskan kaki di bawah meja kasir. Dua hari kemarin, aku menemui banyak sekali orang untuk mengumpulkan foto ditemani Ino, ke sana-ke mari, tak heran jika betisku pegal. Tapi, jangan salah! Meski yang kuambil hanya foto-foto _close-up_ tanpa latar yang berarti, itu justru lebih sulit daripada harus mendaki gunung dan memotret matahari terbit. Bagaimana tidak sulit? Aku harus menangkap emosi mereka dengan baik.

Ya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memfoto wajah para pecinta. Mereka yang menyukai seseorang tapi tak bisa diungkapkan, mereka yang sangat-sangat mencintai seseorang tapi terpaksa merelakan, mereka yang sudi ditinggal dan menunggu hari yang dijanjikan saat dia datang, dan banyak lagi para pecinta yang lebih suka kusebut masokis cinta. Seorang mahasiswa dari jurusan seni desain interior bahkan belum pernah pacaran seumur hidupnya karena menunggu seorang teman kecil yang telah lama tak ia jumpai. Kupikir hal semacam itu tidak nyata, rupanya ada.

Cinta memang gila, ya.

Dan jangan lupakan bonus cerita dari mereka yang membuat diriku merasa sudah membaca puluhan novel cinta dengan _ending_ bahagia, gantung, hingga _angsty._ Tapi, terlepas dari itu semua, aku masih saja duduk di sini dengan novel cinta di tangan. Tidak salah 'kan, ingin tahu lebih tentang cinta?

Namun, baru saja aku ingin tenggelam dalam dunia fantasi bersama seorang pria yang mencari keberadaan peri, sesuatu—atau seseorang—tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam _konbini_ dan berjongkok di dekat kakiku, bersembunyi.

Maling?

Tidak mungkin maling malah sembunyi.

Dan sejak kapan, seorang Uchiha Sasuke dari TakaTsuba jadi maling?

"Uchiha- _san_?" aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali rambutnya yang unik itu. Tapi, kenapa dia sembunyi?

Sasuke tidak menjawabku. Dia hanya menempelkan jari di depan bibir dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, seolah memintaku diam dan berpura-pura tak melihatnya. Aku tak punya waktu untuk bertanya lagi karena tiba-tiba saja _konbini_ -ku diserbu. _Literally._

"Ke mana perginya Sasuke- _sama_?!"

"Tadi aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam sini!"

"Kenapa larinya cepat sekali?"

Dua puluh atau lebih cewek kini memenuhi _konbini,_ memeriksa tiap bagiannya, mencari di antara rak-rak tinggi _._ Tak perlu jadi detektif untuk tahu kalau mereka tengah 'memburu' Sasuke. Percakapan dan teriakan-teriakan frustasi mereka sudah memberiku jawabannya. Tidak heran Sasuke langsung kabur dan mencari suaka. Dari tindak-tanduknya, kerumunan cewek-cewek itu sepertinya bukan hanya ingin menyapa.

"Pelayan! Apa kau melihat Sasuke- _sama_?"

Pertama, aku yakin diriku lebih tua jadi seharusnya mereka menggunakan nada yang lebih hormat padaku meski aku cuma seorang pelayan. Kedua, apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Seolah seluruh dunia mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke hingga mereka langsung menggunakan nama. Yah, aku kenal sih, tapi tidak begini juga ...

Aku menggeleng dan meraih papan tulisku.

 **Tidak lihat.**

Ekspresi cewek yang menanyaiku berubah aneh dengan alis yang mengerut. Teman-temannya juga ikut menatapku aneh. Tapi, mereka tak lagi bertanya-tanya saat teman mereka yang lain melapor kalau Sasuke tak ditemukan. Seperti kedatangan mereka, kepergian mereka juga rusuh sekali. Sayup aku mendengar suara mereka yang memanggil-manggil nama Sasuke sepanjang jalan.

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?" Kepala Sasuke menyembul sedikit ke atas. "Mereka sudah pergi?" Dia mendongak menatapku, masih berjongkok, dengan wajah polos bercampur khawatir. Sungguh sangat bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi dingin yang kulihat di pertemuan terakhir kami.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, aku tersenyum.

* * *

"Kau bisa sembunyi di sini berjam-jam dan tidak akan ada yang menemukanmu," kataku senang sambil duduk di atas sebuah kursi taman yang tersembunyi dari pandangan mata orang-orang.

Di belakangku, Sasuke mengekor dan mengambil duduk tepat di sebelahku. Wajahnya yang sudah kembali datar, terlindung di bawah bayangan tudung jaketnya.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi," bisiknya.

Aku menoleh dan melempar sebuah senyuman. "Aku bisa paham situasinya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pergi sendirian?"

Sasuke sepertinya benar-benar merasa menyesal. Ia menjawab pertanyaan yang kuyakin tak mungkin ia jawab jika dilontarkan oleh orang lain.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari inspirasi."

"Untuk lagu baru?"

"Ya." Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya. "Dan kau? Novel cinta? Apa itu ada sangkut-pautnya dengan fotografi?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku terkejut. Sasuke hanya menggedikkan dagu ke arah tas kamera yang ada di pangkuanku. "Ah. Terlihat jelas, ya?"

"Apa yang menarik dari itu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Yah, aku belum selesai membaca—"

"Bukan novel itu."

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Apa yang menarik dari cinta?"

Hah?

"Jangan bilang, kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Aku menghela napas. Definisi cinta, ya. Aku bisa saja menjelaskannya berdasarkan semua novel yang sudah kubaca, juga curhatan Ino yang kujadikan referensi. Tapi, kurasa ia tidak ingin mendengar sesuatu yang terlalu indah hingga nampak palsu, seperti yang tertulis di novel-novel.

"Kau tahu?" aku menatapnya. "Aku tak tahu," akuku jujur.

"Ada sebuah pameran yang akan kuikuti. Pameran itu menentukan keberhasilan aplikasi beasiswaku," aku mulai bercerita. "Dan mereka memberi tema cinta. Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya itu?"

"Aku membaca banyak sekali novel. Mendengar lagu-lagu cinta. Mencari definisi yang tepat untuk itu." Aku menggedikkan bahu. "Aku masih belum berhasil bahkan setelah memfoto banyak sekali orang yang rela mati demi cintanya. Temanku mengataiku idiot."

"Mungkin aku juga idiot." Sasuke kembali buka suara.

"Kupikir semua musisi itu romantis." Aku tersenyum kecil. "Tapi, dari yang sudah kubaca, cinta selalu membuat orang bahagia. Beberapa mungkin tidak mengalami percintaan yang baik, tapi mereka tidak menyesal. Kecuali ..."

"Kecuali?"

"Kecuali mereka yang tidak jujur pada dirinya sendiri dan memendam perasaan itu."

Hening. Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang, meniup dan menggoyangkan rambut kami. Apa yang kuucapkan barusan sepertinya membuat Sasuke berpikir keras. Tapi, tak lebih keras dariku sendiri karena apa yang kukatakan itu adalah kondisi yang kualami sekarang.

Mencintai tanpa berani mengungkapkan.

"Menurutmu begitu? Apa menurutmu mereka akan terluka?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah menghadap ke depan. Aku mengikuti arah pandangan matanya yang rupanya tertuju pada menara jam taman. Jarum-jarumnya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Dengan bisikan, aku menjawab. "Ya."

Sasuke masih tak bersuara. Aku memberanikan diri dan menatap wajah sampingnya yang tertutupi tudung. Dengan begini, ia tidak akan melihatku yang tengah menatapnya.

Aku menatapnya lama ... lama sekali. Selama ia masih diam dan tak bersuara. Meresapi setiap momennya dan mengingatnya baik-baik.

Karena ini adalah momen yang mungkin akan aku sesali beberapa tahun lagi. Momen di mana aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku tapi malah terdiam membatu.

Ya. Benar.

Sasuke dari TakaTsuba adalah _dia_.

Aku melirik jarak di antara kami yang begitu dekat dan tersenyum miris pada diriku sendiri. Debaran jantung dan rona wajah memang bisa kuatasi, tapi itu tak membuatku lebih berani. Karena, meski jarak kami sedekat ini, keyataannya, kami bergitu jauh.

Aku mencintainya yang kutemui nyaris empat tahun lalu. Hari itu adalah pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Mengetahui aku lulus tes masuk, aku menghadiahi diriku sendiri dengan sekotak susu strawberi dan menyempatkan diri melihat-lihat taman ini yang sudah menarik perhatianku sejak pertama kali melewatinya ketika menuju Konoha Art University. Dan di sinilah, tepat di kursi ini, aku melihatnya.

Sasuke yang dulu sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Ia tampak urakan dengan poni rambut yang menutupi wajah. Bajunya juga agak compang-camping. Entah ada dorongan dari mana, aku menghampirinya. Menurutku, ia terlihat muram saat itu.

Dari jarak yang lebih dekat, aku bisa melihatnya sedang menggenggam kartu ujian. Sekarang, tingkahnya bisa kumengerti. Mungkin ia gagal tes ujian masuk.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Sasuke tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa kau sedih karena tidak diterima?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak," sahutnya. "Aku malah bingung karena aku diterima."

"Loh? Kenapa memangnya?"

Lalu, mengalirlah kisah kepala keluarga yang tegas dengan dua orang anak laki-laki yang dipaksa untuk menjadi dokter. Anak pertama sudah menjadi _intern_ di sebuah RS sementara anak yang kedua lebih suka memetik senar _bass_ daripada menjahit kulit orang.

"Ayah pasti tidak setuju," bisiknya pelan mengakhiri kisahnya.

Aku tahu seberapa sulit tes masuk di KAU. Mahasiswa yang melamar ke sana tak pernah setengah-setengah. Aku juga yakin Sasuke sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Karena itu, melihatnya gamang setelah semua perjuangan membuatku luluh.

"Ayahmu memang penting." Dengan penuh percaya dirinya, aku berjongkok dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Tapi dia pasti akan mengerti dengan pilihanmu. Jangan menyerah hanya karena ini. Kau sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras."

"Ayah tidak akan mengerti."

"Pasti mengerti, karena mereka orangtua." Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku dan tersenyum padanya.

Dan saat itulah, aku merasakan apa yang sering di novel-novel katakan sebagai 'percikan'. Wajah Sasuke dengan kantung mata hitam seperti orang tak tidur berhari-hari dihiasi senyum lemah namun lega yang membuatku tertegun.

Aku lupa apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Namun, sejak saat itu, aku tak melepaskan tatapan mataku padanya. Dia selalu datang ke taman ini di awal-awal masa kuliah. Duduk sendirian dengan buku tulis di tangan, menulis lagu.

Aku menemukannya di antara ratusan mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang di pintu gerbang, aku menemukannya di halte kampus, tengah berdiri dengan _earphone_ menghiasi kepala, aku menemukannya di pusat kota, menemukannya di persimpangan jalan. Aku menemukannya di mana-mana.

Lalu, aku sadar. Sasuke yang pendiam lalu memiliki teman. Satu, dua, tiga. Mereka lalu membuat _band_ yang kini namanya terkenal seantero KAU. Sosoknya yang berdiri di atas panggung terlihat begitu berkharisma. Ratusan penonton menyorakinya.

Ketenarannya memang membuatku senang. Sekaligus sedih karena itu berarti satu hal: jarak.

Jarak yang sejak awal sudah jauh, kini semakin jauh. Aku tak bisa menggapainya.

Jadi, kubiarkan saja. Berharap dengan sangat kalau sakitnya bisa kutanggung saat semua ini berakhir. Yang entah kapan. Sudah hampir empat tahun dan aku masih mencintainya. Meski perlahan perasaan asing akan sosoknya membuat jariku serasa berat menekan _shutter_ kamera. Tak lagi berselera mengabadikan dirinya dalam bentuk dua dimensi.

"Hei?"

Hei?

"Kau kenapa?"

Haha. Dia bahkan tak tahu namaku.

"Hei!"

Dengan segera aku menarik diri ke kenyataan. Mataku yang menatapnya tanpa kedip pasti sudah membuatnya takut.

"Maaf. Aku melamun." Kupaksakan sebuah senyum tipis. Denyutan yang terasa mengganggu di dadaku kucoba abaikan. Tak apa.

"Hn." Ia jadi terlihat agak gugup. Mungkin sekarang ia berpikir yang aneh tentangku. "Juugo sudah datang," katanya sambil menunjuk mobil sedan di dekat pintu masuk taman.

Aku menggangguk. "Hati-hati," ucapku. Tak ingin dia duluan yang mengucapkan perpisahan.

Dia terlihat ragu, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi, akhirnya ia membungkuk dan pergi.

"Sampai jumpa," katanya.

Aku duduk di kursi dan melambaikan tangan sekilas. Menambah satu ke dalam hitungan. Ini adalah kali ke sekian aku menatap punggungnya, melepaskannya tanpa pernah mengungkapkan.

Tapi, mau sampai kapan?

Dengan tangan bergetar, aku meraih kameraku dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas lantas mengarahkannya ke punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh. Dalam hati berjanji ini akan jadi yang terakhir kali karena tiba-tiba saja setetes air mata jatuh ke pipiku.

Ah. Hatiku sudah tak mampu bertahan.

Selamat jalan, cinta pertamaku.

* * *

Sekitar dua minggu kemudian, KAU gempar. Bukan karena ada alien, UFO atau semacamnya. Melainkan akibat deretan foto yang terpajang di galeri pameran fotografi mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan fotografi.

Judul pameran milik mahasiswa yang menggemparkan itu adalah 'His Back'. Sejak pagi, banyak orang berdesakan untuk melihatnya. Sejak awal hingga akhir tur di galeri itu, para pengunjung yang didominasi wanita, menjerit-jerit histeris.

Karena Uchiha Sasuke adalah modelnya.

Semua foto Sasuke yang telah Sakura ambil terpajang apik. Dibingkai dengan indah dan terurut sempurna. Dimulai dari Sasuke yang tersenyum dengan penampilannya yang dulu, Sasuke yang tengah menulis lagu di taman, Sasuke yang tengah tertidur kelelahan di bangku taman, Sasuke yang belatih _bass_ , Sasuke yang tengah menyebrang jalan, Sasuke yang sendirian berdiri di halte. Orang tak perlu jeli untuk menemukan bahwa semakin lama, Sasuke berubah di dalam foto hingga menjadi Sasuke yang sekarang.

Tur yang dimulai dengan foto bertuliskan 'Once upon a time, I fell in love with a person' di awal, lantas di selingi dengan foto-foto Sasuke dalam rupa-rupa ekspresi, lengkap dengan _caption 'who has the brightest smile', 'who has the most beautiful eyes'_ dan banyak lagi, diakhiri dengan 'who didn't love me back' yang tertulis besar-besar di bawah foto punggung Sasuke yang meninggalkan Sakura malam itu.

Bagaimana tidak gempar?

Lalu, di mana Sasuke di saat seperti ini?

Dia berada di sisi galeri lainnya di mana karya Sakura dengan judul lain terpajang. Pameran yang berisikan wajah-wajah orang yang menatap kamera dengan penuh rasa bahagia, kerinduan, luka, hingga tangis. Semua hal yang diakibatkan oleh cinta.

Dan Sasuke berdiri di depan foto terakhir—foto _close up_ wajah Sakura yang tengah memandangi punggung Sasuke malam itu. Ekspresinya tak bisa digambarkan. Tapi, Sasuke entah mengapa bisa paham.

"Dasar kau bodoh."

Jemari panjang Sasuke menyentuhnya. Mengikuti jejak air mata dari sudut mata kanan Sakura hingga ke dagunya, menekankan ujung jarinya kuat-kuat di sana.

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, tahu."_

 **A/N :**

 **No comment. Ini abstrak aku tahu orz hasil ngebut emang gak bagus  
**

 **mau protes? silahkannnn**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
